Unbreak My Heart
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hotch breaks things off with Emily and she decides its time to leave the BAU. She can't stand to be around Hotch when everytime she sees him her heart breaks even more. Emily runs to her dad. Will Hotch ever be able to find Emily and make it up to her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is going to be a one shot and it's done to a T.V. Show Prompt challenge.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. I also don't own the song Unbreak My Heart.

T.V. Show: Damages

Title Prompt: Do you Regret What We Did?

Song Title Prompt: Un-break My Heart – Toni Braxton

_Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_

Emily Prentiss felt as if her world had crashed down on her. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to keep working here after everything that was said last night. She just couldn't keep acting like everything was alright. The one man she had trusted with her heart had totally destroyed it. He didn't even seem to care that he had hurt her. She let out a sigh of pain and got back to finishing up typing up what she needed too.

Emily looked at her watch and saw that it was 4:30. She had a half an hour left to go. She looked around and saw that Derek and Spencer were not at their desk. She decided now was the time to quickly take the stuff out of her desk and put it in her ready bag. She wouldn't be coming back here after today. As she looked around once more making sure nobody was paying any attention to her she took the picture off of her desk and then quickly went through her desk drawers and got everything that belonged to her out. As she did she flashed back to last night.

"_Prentiss we need to talk." Hotch said as he opened up his front door._

_Emily nodded and gave him a strained smile. She had a feeling she knew what this was about so she also decided she wouldn't tell him what she came over too. She wasn't going to make him feel guilty for not wanting her. She made a vow to herself as she stepped inside his house that she would smile through this whole thing. She wouldn't let him see how much she was hurting or how her heart was breaking._

_Emily looked at Hotch and didn't even bother taking her jacket off. "Just tell me one thing Hotch. Do you regret what we did?"_

_Hotch looked at Emily with his eyes as cold as glass. "Yes, Prentiss I do. I'm sorry for leading you on like I have but we have to end this."_

_Emily looked at Hotch with a strained smile. "No problem Hotch. I'll see you around. And just so you know I loved you."_

_With that Emily turned around and walked out of Hotch's door. She didn't let the tears fall until she was in her car and driving away from his house. _

Emily jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder as she came out of the memory she kept reliving. She looked up to see Spencer standing there with a concerned look on his face.

_Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart_

"Are you alright Emily?" Spencer asked.

Emily gave Spencer the best smile she could muster. "I'm fine Spence but can you walk me to my car here in a few minutes?"

Spencer nodded but he still had the concerned look on his face. Emily got up and went to the printer where she had her resignation printed off too. After picking it up she walked up to Hotch's office. She took a deep breath and then knocked on Hotch's opened office door.

Hotch looked up when he heard the knock on the door. It took all he had not to flinch when he saw how bad she looked.

"What can I do for you Prentiss?" Hotch asked.

Emily sucked in another breath and walked towards Hotch's desk. She sat her resignation on his desk and then took her badge and I.D. and her gun off of her and put them on his desk.

"I just wanted to give you my resignation. I'm leaving the BAU effective immediately." Emily said in a tight voice.

Hotch looked up at Prentiss in shock. He never thought that she would leave. He thought that he would still have her around to where he could see her. He may have ended things but he still needed to see her.

"Prentiss I won't accept this. You don't need to leave." Hotch said with a hard look in his eyes.

_Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me_

Emily looked at him and said in a hard tone of her own. "Yes Hotch I do. You can either accept it or I will take it straight to Strauss. I don't want to have to look at you every day. I don't want to have to hear your voice. And right now I don't even want to think about you. You led me on Hotch. You didn't give a shit how much I was hurting Hotch. So you can take this resignation or not but regardless if you do or you don't as soon as I leave here I'm not coming back."

Hotch gulped as he saw just how much damage he had done to her. He couldn't believe that she didn't even want to work here anymore. All of the scenarios that went through his head this was not one of them. He didn't want her to leave.

"Prentiss we can get through this. You don't have to leave just because I ended things last night." Hotch said.

Emily gave a bitter laugh. "You know what Hotch? I don't have to explain myself to you. You have my gun, you have my badge and you have my letter of resignation. I'm not staying here. I don't want to have to see you day in and day out."

_Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart_

_Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me_

Hotch watched in shock as Prentiss left his office. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that she was leaving. He really didn't want her to leave. He wasn't sure he would be able to go on every day not being able to see that she was doing alright. He groaned and put his head in his hands.

Emily walked over to Dave's office and knocked on the door and when he looked up and motioned her in she walked in and shut the door.

"I just wanted to tell you goodbye Dave. As soon as I leave here I won't be coming back. Today is my last day and I didn't want to leave without telling you goodbye." Emily said in a rush.

Dave looked at Emily with his mouth hanging open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He never thought he would see the day that she would leave. He stood up from his chair and walked to her.

"Emily what's going on? Why are you leaving?" Dave asked in concern.

Emily looked at him and sighed. "I need to Dave. I can't stay here any longer. Let's just say that I was stupid and fell in love with someone I shouldn't have. He just ripped my heart out of my chest and didn't even care. I can't stand to look at him every day. I need to get out of here especially after what I just learned yesterday."

Dave looked at Emily and knew who she was talking about and he was pretty sure he knew what she was talking about. "You're pregnant aren't you?"

Emily's mouth gaped open as she stared at Dave but she finally said "Don't tell anyone Dave. You need to promise me you won't tell anyone."

Dave sighed but nodded. "I promise I won't tell anyone Emily. But you need to promise that you will stay in contact with me."

Emily gave Dave a hug and a slight smile. "I promise I will stay in contact with you Dave. I'll let you know where I am when I get there."

Dave smiled and kissed the top of Emily's head. "Tell your Dad I will see him soon."

Emily chuckled. "I should have known you would know where I was going. I will Dave I promise."

Dave watched Emily walk out of his office with a sad smile on his face. He knew that he would be seeing her again soon. He would make sure of it. He watched out his window as Emily made her way to her desk where Morgan and Reid were standing.

"Spence I'll be ready to go here in a few." Emily said.

Derek looked at Emily and then to her desk. "What's wrong Em? You haven't been yourself at all today."

Emily shook her head and said "Derek can you get JJ and Pen up here? I don't want to have to say this more than once."

Derek nodded and pulled his cell phone out and texted both JJ and his Baby Girl to get to the bullpen ASAP. He knew something was up with Emily but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He looked at her desk again and finally saw what was missing. The picture she had on her desk was off of it. He started to get worried but figured he would wait until his Baby Girl and JJ got here before he would ask. He had a feeling that he knew what was about to happen.

_Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many, many nights  
Un-break my_

Emily looked up as she heard the door to the bullpen open. She gave a slight smile when she saw Penelope and JJ walking in. She knew that this was going to be one of the hardest things that she would have to do. She was going to have to lie to them some. The only ones she would let know where she is going are Dave and Spencer.

"So now that we're all here Emily why don't you tell us what's going on?" Derek asked.

Emily looked at Derek and then JJ, Penelope and finally Spencer. "I want you all to know that I love you like family and I always will. But I'm leaving here. I have resigned. You guys have my cell so if you want to call me you can but for now I just need to leave."

Penelope looked at Emily with a critical eye. "There is something you're not telling us. Now out with it my raven haired beauty."

Emily sighed and shook her head. "I've told you all you needed to know. I promise that when I am finally ready to talk I will tell you. Just remember I love you. I also promise I will keep in contact with you all."

JJ and Penelope were the first to hug Emily followed by Derek who said "If you ever need me Em you know where I am. Don't ever forget that we're all here for you."

Emily looked up at Derek with tears in her eyes. "I know you are Derek and I appreciate it. But right now I need to keep this to myself."

Derek nodded and JJ said "Em we love you too. Just remember that you're not alone."

Emily once again nodded and then looked at Spencer. "Are you ready to walk me down to my car?"

Spencer had tears in his eyes but he blinked them away and nodded. He grabbed Emily's ready bag as Emily hugged Garcia, JJ and Morgan one more time. He looked around and saw Hotch standing in his office doorway looking at Emily with an expression on his face that he couldn't read. He shook the thought out of his mind that Hotch knew the real reason why Emily was leaving.

Once Emily had hugged Derek, JJ, and Penelope she led the way out of the bullpen with Spencer right behind her. As the elevator doors closed behind them once they were in she let the tears spill out of her eyes. She couldn't fight them off for forever. Once they were on the parking garage floor that her car was on she led the way over and opened the trunk and let Spencer place her ready bag in the trunk.

After closing the trunk Emily turned back towards Spencer and pulled him into her arms. "Spence I want you to know I love you. I'll tell you where I'm going but you have to promise not to tell anyone. You especially can't tell Hotch."

Spencer pulled back a little and looked into Emily's eyes. "I promise I won't say anything Emily. Will you be alright though?"

Emily nodded and said "I'll be fine Spencer. You can come and visit me if you want too. Dave will also know where I'm at. I'm going to my father's place. Once I'm there I will text you the address but you have to look at it and memorize it and then delete it from your phone. I don't want anyone but you and Dave knowing."

Spencer nodded and kissed Emily on the cheek. "Thank you for everything Emily. I won't let you down."

Emily gave Spencer a sad smile. "I know you won't Spence. If I thought you would I wouldn't tell you. Dave is the only one on the team who knows who my father is. If you need me you call me. I love you Spence."

Spencer nodded and hugged Emily tight again. "I love you too Emily. If you need me I'll be there."

Emily kissed Spencer on the cheek and got in her car. She drove out of the parking garage without looking back. If she had looked back she would have seen Hotch come running into the parking garage looking for her.

Emily got her cell phone out and dialed a number and as soon as the person picked up she said "Dad I'm coming to stay with you for a while. I'll be there in an hour or two."

_Un-break my heart oh baby  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on_

A/N 2: I was originally going to do this as a one shot but then my muse had other ideas… I hope you enjoy this story…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter will be done to the Song Title Prompt The Hardest Thing by 98 Degrees.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the song The Hardest Thing.

Song Title Prompt: The Hardest Thing – 98 Degrees

Hotch couldn't believe that Emily had left the BAU. He couldn't believe that she had left him. He ignored the little voice in the back of his head telling him that it was his own fault. He came to the conclusion that obviously she didn't love him like she had claimed she did last night. Little did he know that she was leaving because she did love him and didn't want him to feel trapped.

Hotch walked back to his office with a heavy heart. He never meant for her to up and leave like she did. Last night was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. He stood there looking her in the eye and lied. He didn't regret what they had done. He never could regret being with her or making love with her.

Dave decided to go over and check on Hotch. He knew his best friend was going to take this hard even if the man in question was a fucking idiot. He just hoped that his friend would get his head on straight before it was too late. He walked into Hotch's office without even knocking.

"How are you doing Aaron?" Dave asked as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of Hotch's desk.

Hotch looked at Dave with a raised eyebrow. "I'm doing just fine Dave. Is there any reason why I shouldn't be doing fine?"

Dave snorted as he looked at Hotch with critical eyes. "Don't bother bullshitting me Aaron. I know you and I know that right now you're probably thinking that Emily doesn't love you because she left."

Hotch's mouth dropped open as he stared at the man he considered his best friend. "How do you know that Dave? What makes you think that let alone say it?"

Dave snorted once more. "Aaron you forget I know you. I know that you and Emily had a relationship of sorts. My guess is that you ended it last night for some stupid reason which is why she left today. Am I correct?"

Hotch swallowed and lowered his eyes to the floor. "How did you know Dave? We were so careful to keep it a secret."

Dave had to chuckle at that. "Aaron you work with a bunch of profilers. I can't say if anyone else knew that you two were together but I did. I could tell because even if your demeanor didn't change drastically it did change. You started pairing her with you more and when you weren't paired with her you had her paired with me. Aaron I'm not blind and nor am I stupid. What I want to know is why were you so stupid?"

Hotch closed his eyes and groaned. "I don't ever want to love someone again Dave. I thought that if I ended it with her then I would quit loving her. When we started our relationship or whatever you want to call it we said that we would be exclusive but yet that if things got to be too much we would end things. I did that Dave. I walked away before I could hurt her like I hurt Hayley. I don't think I could stand it to have another woman walk out on me again."

Dave shook his head. "Well congratulations Aaron. She didn't walk out on you. But you did walk out on her. I hope that you can live with yourself. I hope that you don't live to regret what you've done but I think you will. You messed up big time Aaron. Not only did you cost yourself the best thing that has happened to you but you cost everyone on this team a family member."

Hotch started to get angry and he slammed his hand down onto his desk. "I didn't tell her to quit. I didn't tell her to leave. That was her choice Dave. I never wanted her to leave. I didn't want her to go. But I couldn't make her stay. It had to be her choice."

Dave glared at Hotch. "You may not have told her to quick or leave Aaron but do you really think that after everything you two did or had she would have been able to see you day in and day out? Do you think that she would have been able to act like nothing had happened between you two? Damn it Aaron how could you and how can you be some damn blind? Emily loved you Aaron. I knew it even before she herself knew it Aaron. Mark my words you're going to regret leaving her for every day of your life."

Hotch glared right back at Dave. "I didn't leave her. She left me damn it."

Dave couldn't help it he ended up snorting again. "No Aaron you left her when you ended things. Now we all have to deal with the consequences. Thankfully I know where she is going. Just because you ended things with her Aaron doesn't mean I won't make it a point to contact her and see her. You can act like the jackass that you are for as long as you want but don't think for a moment that you and I both don't know why she left. Because even if you won't admit it to yourself I will tell you. She left because you broke her heart."

Dave got out of the chair he was sitting on and headed out of Hotch's office. He was proud of himself for giving Hotch something to think about. He just hoped that Hotch would wake up and realize what he has done sooner rather than later. Because Dave knew if Hotch waited too long then he would miss seeing Emily grow big with his child and probably more. Dave decided he needed to go and see his own woman. He needed to see how she was coping with the fact that Emily had left the team and quite possibly their family if nobody did anything soon.

Hotch sat back in his chair and closed his eyes after Dave left his office. He knew that everything Dave said was the truth but there was nothing he could do to change it. He may have loved Emily but that didn't mean he was going to open himself up to getting hurt. Hell look at what she went and did just because he ended things. He would never let anyone know that ending things with her was the hardest thing he ever had to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

After stopping by her apartment Emily left and headed towards her father's house. She knew that he was probably still at work but he never locked his front door. Right now she needed to be alone for a little bit but she also knew she was going to need her dad. He always knew how to make her smile no matter how down or how bad she was feeling.

After stopping in front of her Dad's house Emily got out of the car and put her hand on her stomach. "It's only you and me little one but you'll be love by me and your Grandpa."

Emily started up the walkway to her Dad's house. Before she even got to the door she was surprised to see the door opened. She had thought that her Dad was still at work.

"Dad what are you doing home? I was sure you would still be at work." Emily said.

Gibbs looked at his daughter and saw how pale she was and that her eyes were red. "Well I was at work but when I got your call I came straight home. What's wrong sweetheart?"

Emily felt the tears pool in her eyes as she said "I don't want to talk about it right now Dad. The pain is too fresh and it hurts too much. Only Dave knows where I'm at. I've left the BAU."

Gibbs nodded his head and held his arms out. His daughter rushed into them and he rubbed her back while he held her as she cried. He had a feeling he knew what this was about but he would wait to see if he was right before he did or said anything. If his daughter didn't want anyone to know where he was then he would make damn sure that nobody knew where she was.

After hugging his daughter Gibbs kisses her on the temple. "Why don't you go and take a nice warm bath honey? Then when you come out we can go and eat or order in."

Emily nodded her head and after kissing her dad on the cheek she walked by him she headed up the stairs to the room that she would be using while she stayed. After taking out a change of clothes she went into the bathroom and ran her bath and added bubble bath to it. She didn't always use bubble bath but today she needed it.

Once Gibbs was sure that Emily was in the bath he walked out onto his front porch and pulled his cell phone out and dialed a number.

Rossi was on the way to his girlfriend's office when his cell phone started ringing so without looking to see who it was he answered it. "Rossi"

"Rossi, its Gibbs. What in the hell happened? Why did my daughter come home looking the way she is?" Gibbs said.

Rossi sighed and came to a stop in the corridor. "Her and Aaron were a couple and he ended it last night. There is some other things that you need to know but get Emily to tell you Gibbs. I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone what I know and that I wouldn't tell anyone where she is. But I will be coming to see her this weekend. She's going to need all of us."

Gibbs scowled as he listened to Rossi. "What it in the hell was Hotch thinking? Does he like ruining his own life? My daughter is here and she looks lost and lonely damn it. That man needs some sense knocked into him and soon."

Rossi nodded even though Gibbs couldn't see him. "Yes, Gibbs he does. Tell Emily that I will see her this weekend and that I'll bring Reid with me. Right now I need to go check on my woman and see how she is holding up."

Gibbs sighed and smiled. "Tell her I said hello and bring her with you. I know Emily would love to see her. I'll talk to Emily and make sure that it's okay with her."

Rossi smiled. "Alright see you this weekend as long as we don't get a call."

Gibbs hung up and leaned his head against the front door. He knew his daughter was hurting and he wasn't sure how to make her stop hurting. He stood there cursing Aaron Hotchner in his mind. Finally after ten minutes he walked back inside his house. His heart ached when he heard his daughter crying.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapter… I will forewarn you this chapter will be short but the next chapter will be longer… Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM.

After Dave shut his cell phone he continued walking to his woman's office. He wanted and needed to check on her and make sure that she was alright. Once he got to her office he looked in and saw the depressed look on her face. He knew that she was going to take Emily leaving hard but he hoped that maybe he could cheer her up some with the offer of seeing Emily this weekend.

Dave took a deep breath and walked into her office. "Hey babe are you holding up okay?"

JJ looked up at Dave with red rimmed eyes and tried to smile. "I just can't believe she left. Why did she leave Dave? I don't understand. She wouldn't tell us anything."

Dave walked over to JJ and pulled her up out of her chair and into his arms. "It will be alright Bella. How would you like to see Emily this weekend if her Dad can get her to agree to it?"

JJ's eyes lit up as she looked at Dave. "You know where she is? And wait a minute. Who is her Dad?"

Dave shook his head. "I can't tell you who her dad is honey until I get the okay from her. But, yes I do know where she is. Her Dad is going to talk her into letting you come with me this weekend to check on her. She will call you babe. Just because she left the BAU doesn't mean she is going to leave your life. She loves you too much honey."

JJ sighed and put her head on Dave's shoulder. "I know she does Dave. I just wish that I knew why she left. I know that something is going on and I bet my next two pay checks that it has to do with the man we call our boss."

Dave pulled back a little and looked JJ in the eyes. "Now honey you will not say anything to Aaron. I already have and I hope that he will open his eyes up and realize what he's done before its too late. Actually I hope he opens his eyes up in the next couple of months because if he doesn't then he is really going to be too late."

JJ narrowed her eyes. "Dave what do you know that I don't? Come on and tell me already."

Dave shook his head. "I'm sorry Bella I can't tell you. I gave my word to Emily. But when we see her this weekend you can ask her or tell her you're willing to listen. Just know honey that she is going to need you now more than ever."

JJ's eyes grew even more concerned as she said "At least tell me that she is alright Dave. I've never seen Emily the way she was today. I can't believe she actually quit and left the BAU. What could possibly be so bad that she had to up and leave?"

Dave bent his head and kissed JJ tenderly. "Honey I'll make you a deal. If you promise not to say anything to Aaron when we leave for the day I'll call Emily when we get to your place and you can talk to her. Do we have a deal?"

JJ closed her eyes and thought for a minute. She really wanted to give Hotch a piece of her mind. But was giving him a piece of her mind more important than talking to Emily later and trying to find out what made one of her best friends leave like she did? As she thought about it she decided no it wasn't. Emily was way more important to her than giving Hotch a piece of her mind no matter how much he deserves it.

JJ opened her eyes back up and looked Dave straight in the eye. "I promise not to give Hotch a piece of my mind today. But you have to promise that as soon as we walk in my front door you will call Emily. I need to know that she is okay. I need to let her know that I'm here if and when she needs me. She's like a sister to me Dave. I don't want to see her hurting."

Dave nodded and kissed JJ on the temple. He knew that everything she said was the truth. He knew that JJ was closer to Emily than she was her own family. He wished that he could tell JJ what he knew but he gave his word to Emily.

"Alright babe I promise. As soon as we walk in the front door of your apartment I will get Emily on the phone. While we have her on the phone I will ask her about this weekend. I know that she will say it is alright especially if she knows that it will help you. I promise you though that she is alright. There is nothing seriously wrong with her. Are you going to be alright for the rest of the day?" Dave said as he held JJ against his chest.

JJ smiled up at Dave from where her head was on his shoulder. "I'll be alright now that I know I'll get to talk to her in awhile. Let's get back to work so that this day goes by faster."

Dave chuckled and bent his head to kiss JJ once more. "Alright Bella I will see you when we get done with our work for today. You know I love you don't you Jen?"

Jen smiled at Dave and said "Yes, I know you love me Dave. I love you too."

JJ stood on her tip toes and pulled Dave's head down to her for one more kiss. She then pushed him out of her office and after he left she sat back down in her chair. She could only hope that Emily would open up to her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the song Suddenly by Angry Anderson.

Song Title Prompt: Suddenly – Angry Anderson

Emily was sitting in her father's living room wondering what she was going to do. She felt as if her heart was split wide open and she didn't really want to eat but she knew that she had too. She had to keep her strength up for the baby that she was carrying. She looked at her Dad as he walked into the front room.

"So do you want to tell me what happened honey or do you want to make me guess?" Gibbs asked his daughter.

Emily sighed and leaned her head back on the couch. "Aaron and I broke up. Or should I say he broke up with me. The bad thing is Dad I'm pregnant."

Gibbs choked on the drink of coffee he had just taken. "You're pregnant and he still broke up with you? I'm going to kill that man!"

Emily looked at her dad and shook her head. "You're not going to do anything to him Dad. I didn't even tell him I was pregnant. I was going to tell him last night but that is when he ended things with me. I didn't see the point in telling him. I don't want him to stay with me just because I became pregnant."

Gibbs may not have liked the fact that his daughter didn't tell Hotch she was pregnant but he could understand her reasoning. "Emily you're going to have to tell him sooner or later. The man has a right to know that he is going to be a father. I know you're hurting but that is no reason not to tell the man he is going to be a father. How far along are you?"

Emily nodded her head because she knew her dad was right. "I know Dad and I will tell him I promise. But right now I need time to think and time without him knowing. I have to be able to come to terms with knowing he's going to be in my life because of our child and not because of me. I love him Dad and I need to be able to get past that."

Gibbs nodded his head because he could understand that. "Alright Emily it's up to you as long as you tell him. By the way Dave called me earlier. He wants to know if he can bring JJ with him and Spencer this weekend to come and see you. I think that seeing her would do you some good."

Emily smiled and closes her eyes as she leaned back on the couch. "I would like to see JJ. I know that she is probably worrying about me. It's fine if Dave brings JJ with him and Spence this weekend. I'll just have to make sure that she knows not to tell anyone where I am."

Gibbs smiled at his daughter even though she couldn't see with her eyes closed. "If I were you I would also be expecting a phone call from Dave and JJ later on."

Emily sighed but said "Alright Dad I will. I think I'm going to stretch across the couch and shut my eyes. Suddenly I'm very tired."

Gibbs got up off of his chair. "Alright honey I'll wake you when supper is ready."

Emily smiled. "Thank you Dad. I love you and I don't know what I'd do without you."

Gibbs walked over and kissed her head. "I love you too Princess and you'll never have to find out what to do without me because you'll always have me."

Emily nodded as she got comfortable on the couch. She let out a sigh of relief when she settled back into the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm sorry that it has been a while since I updated this story… With everything that is going on I just haven't felt like working on a semi added story even if I already had the chapters done… LOL… So enjoy!!! Also the song title for this chapter was a dare from Celia!!! *Blows a kiss at Celia just because I can* Oh and Celia Phoenix says hi and wants to know if you want to come out and play!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song You Belong With Me.

Song Title Prompt: You Belong with Me – Taylor Swift

Hotch sat in his office way past the time it was to go home. He couldn't face going home and seeing the disappointment on his son's face. He knew his son would ask for Emily and he would have to tell him that Emily wouldn't be coming around anymore. He closed his eyes and groaned at his own stupidity. He couldn't believe that he had sent her away.

He had to get her back no matter what it took. He couldn't see his life without her in it. How could he have been so damn stupid? He opened his eyes back up because with his eyes closed he could still see the pain and hurt in her eyes. He would never get the look on her face out of his head for as long as he lived. The one person who didn't deserve to be hurt in any way at all he hurt her anyways.

He picked up his cell phone and dialed her number. He listened to it ring and ring and then finally her voicemail kicked in. He wanted to talk to her but he couldn't blame her for not answering so he decided as he listened to the message to leave her a message.

"Emily, it's Aaron I know that I don't deserve for you to talk to me but when you get this please give me a call. I know I messed up and messed up big but I love you and I was scared. You belong with me Emily. I can't do this job without you by my side. I don't know where you are but please call me back. I think we really need to talk." Hotch said on her voicemail and then hung up.

He sat back in his chair and put his head in his hands. He didn't know what he was going to do if she didn't return his call. He meant what he said when he told her he couldn't do this job without her. Having her with him when they were on cases were the only thing that kept him sane most of the time especially with child cases. He needed her back on the team and back in his life. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it and he didn't want to have to imagine his life without her in it.

He stood up and grabbed his stuff and walked out of his office. Since Jessica was going to keep his son he was going to go to a bar for a while. He needed a good stiff drink before he headed home and faced the rest of the night alone.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So here we go with the next chapter of this story! I hope that you enjoy it! Oh and this song that goes in this story was a dare from Celia… Luckily it fits well with this story and I could add the title into this story! I have to say that I love you Celia! You sure do know how to pick songs!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song!

Prompt: Everybody Hurts – REM

JJ was waiting impatiently for her and Dave to get to her apartment. They ended up staying later than either of them planned and she was anxious to get home so that she could call and talk to Emily. She really hoped that Emily would talk to her. She needed to know that the woman she looked upon as a sister really was alright.

Once Dave pulled into the parking space at her apartment building and shut the car off she jumped out of her car and raced towards her front door. She heard Dave swear and she had to bite back a chuckle that threatened to escape. She knew that he was going to be mad that she left him like she did but she wasn't sure how much longer she could wait on talking to Emily. She knew that if she didn't get to talk to Emily tonight that she wouldn't get any sleep at all.

"Damn it woman couldn't you wait for me?" Dave asked as soon as he was at the door standing next to JJ.

JJ shrugged and looked at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry honey but I want to get inside so you can call Emily. I really need to talk to her Dave especially if you want me to get some sleep tonight."

Dave sighed because he knew what JJ spoke was the truth. He took out his cell phone and dialed the number where he knew he could reach Emily at. He knew that she would have her cell phone shut off so that it couldn't be traced to where she was at.

"Hey let me talk to Emily." Dave said as he followed JJ into her apartment.

He waited for Emily to come on the line. He just hoped that she would talk to JJ even just for a short few minutes. He knew that Emily was hurting but he also knew that everybody was hurting right now. He hated how things were going and he really wanted to go and knock some sense into Hotch.

"Yes, Dave what can I do for you?" Emily asked after she took her Dad's cell phone from him.

"I know you need your rest Emily but JJ wants no she needs to talk to you. I hate to do this to you but can you please talk to her for a moment? She really needs to hear your voice right now." Dave said.

Emily sighed because she had been expecting this. "Alright Dave put me on speaker phone."

Dave nodded even though Emily couldn't see him and did just like she said. "Alright Emily you are on speaker phone."

"JJ, sweetie I'm fine. I just need a break for a while. I may come back eventually but right now I need away from there and away from Hotch." Emily said.

JJ gasped when she heard that. "Emily what has Hotch done to you? Do I need to kick his ass?"

Emily let out an actual laugh. "No, JJ you don't need to kick his ass. Why don't you have Dave bring you to where I am this weekend and I will explain everything to you then. And Dave don't forget that you are to bring Spence to me as well."

Dave chuckled a little. "Em I couldn't forget to bring Reid if I wanted too. That is all I heard from him today. Are you sure that you're doing alright? You don't need me to do anything for you? How is the you know what?"

Emily sighed. "Dave I'm fine and so is the you know what. JJ I promise to fill you in this weekend and you only have two more days before you get to see me. If you need to talk Dave knows how to get a hold of me. Please just don't tell anyone where I'm at. I don't want anyone knowing besides who knows."

JJ closed her eyes and then opened them. "Alright Em I promise but you have to promise to call me if you need me. I'm so sorry that you are hurting like you are. I can hear the hurt in your voice."

Emily groaned as she closed her eyes. "JJ, I will be just fine. Everybody hurts at one point in their life and right now is my time to hurt. I will get through this. Go to bed JJ because it's late. I'm going to bed myself. I'll call you tomorrow night just so that you know I'm alright. I love you JJ."

JJ smiled through the tears that were running down her face. "I love you too Emily. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Make sure that you get some rest."

"I will JJ I promise. I'm going to bed right after I hang up with you." Emily said through the tears that were falling down her own face.

JJ clicked the phone off and went into Dave's arms that were open and held out towards her and said through her tears "She will be alright won't she Dave?"

Dave kissed the top of JJ's head. "She'll be just fine Bella. With you, Reid and me and the person's whose house she is at she will be just fine. Let's go to bed babe."

JJ nodded and looked up at Dave. "I love you Dave."

Dave smiled. "I know you do Babe and I love you too."

Dave wrapped his arm around JJ's waist and guided her to the bedroom. He hoped that since she heard Emily's voice that she would be able to sleep tonight. He hoped that she would be able to get through the next two days without hurting Hotch even though Hotch deserved it.


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey All,

This is Live-4-CM or Jen as some of you know me as. My cousin Crystal or as a lot of you call her Angel N Darkness has been really sick as of lately. Well last night around Elevn O'Clock she was rushed to the hospital. They were just going to keep her overnight for observation but something happened today where they had to get her into surgery. She is doing better now even if she is out of it. She will hopefully be back soon (probably sometime tomorrow afternoon for those of you who know how she is).

If you have any questions feel free to mail me on my penname.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here is the next chapter to this story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or NCIS or the song!

Prompt: Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word – Elton John

It was finally Friday and Dave, JJ, and Spencer were on the way to see Emily. They were each worried about her but for different reasons. Dave was worried that something has went wrong because they weren't able to get a hold of Emily yesterday. JJ was worried because she knew something was wrong but didn't know what. Spencer was worried because he felt as if he could have done something differently and Emily wouldn't have left.

By the time they pulled up at their destination Dave was strung tight. He jumped out of the car and rushed around to help JJ out while Spencer got out and looked at t he house in surprise. He wondered why if Emily had a house of her own why she lived in a condo. He didn't know that he was about to get the surprise of his life. Dave led the way up to the front door with JJ and Spencer following him. He was anxious to see his old friend and to see how Emily was doing.

Before Dave could know the door was pulled open and Gibbs said "It's about damn time you got here Rossi. I need help and I need help badly."

Dave knew he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear. "What is wrong Gibbs? Emily nor you answered your phones yesterday. Is she alright? Where is she?"

Gibbs looked over Dave's shoulder and smiled when he saw the shock on JJ and Spencer's face. "Well hello Reid and JJ again. I guess you all are shocked to find yourselves here. Well come on in and I'll fill you in before we head to the hospital."

JJ gasped. "Gibbs why do we need to head to the hospital?"

Gibs sighed and hung his head. "That is where my stubborn daughter is currently at. She was rushed to the hospital yesterday evening but they will be releasing her today."

This time both Spencer and JJ gasped and JJ said "You're Emily's father? How come she didn't tell any of us?"

Gibbs looked at JJ with a lot of emotion in his eyes. "I think she didn't tell any of you because she knew that if she needed to get away she could come here and only one person would know where she was. You see Dave knew that I am Emily's father. Then again he would know seeming as he is actually Emily's God father."

Spencer and JJ just nodded and figured they would ask Emily about it later and Spencer said "Why was she rushed to the hospital?"

Gibbs sighed. "She hasn't been eating, sleeping or drinking. She was severely dehydrated. As it is when they release her she is going to be on complete bed rest for a little bit."

JJ gasped. "What do you mean by bed rest? The only time a woman gets put on strict bed rest is when she is pregnant."

Gibbs nodded. "You are right JJ and she is pregnant. I do believe she was going to tell you today."

JJ glared at Dave. "You knew she was pregnant didn't you? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't she tell me? I could have been helping her!"

Dave shook his head and said "I'm sorry babe but I promised her I wouldn't say anything. And if you remember correctly she told you the other day that she would explain it all to you when we got here. When we see her don't make her feel any worse than what she already does."

JJ glared at Dave even harder. "How dare you think that I would make her feel worse than what she already does. Do you know me at all David Rossi?"

Dave hung his head and said "I'm sorry and yes I do. Sorry seems to be the hardest word to say but yet today I have said it twice within five minutes. I am so sorry Bella. I know that you are mad at me for keeping it from you but I did promise Emily."

JJ nodded. "I am not mad that you kept it from me Dave. I understand that you promised not to tell anyone. I'm just a little hurt is all because Emily kept it from me."

Dave nodded and Spencer said "Can we go and see Emily now please? I really need to see her. Oh and what name did she get admitted under any? Did anyone stop to think that Hotch may end up having her name flagged if he ever gets his head out of his ass and tries to call or find her?"

Gibbs laughed mirthlessly. "She got admitted under a name that he wouldn't know. If I was to see him right now I would probably end up ripping him apart. He hurt my daughter and no man gets away with that. Yes, we can go and see her right now. If I'm not mistaken right about now Abby and the rest of my team are at the hospital making sure that she listens to the Doctor."

JJ giggled a little at this. "Gibbs you should know by now that Emily doesn't listen especially when she is in a hospital."

Gibbs laughed. "You have me there JJ. It took all my strength to get her to stay last night. She kept insisting that she was alright and didn't need to stay. I think she finally gave in because the Doctor said that if she stayed they would hook her upto a monitor that would allow her to hear her baby's heartbeat through the night. If the Doctor wouldn't have offered that I'm not so sure she would have stayed."

Everyone nodded in understanding and Spencer said "Gibbs may I ride with you please?"

Gibbs smiled over at the boy who was going to either be like a son or grandson to him. "Sure you can Reid and you can ask me all the questions you want on the way."

Spencer beamed a smile at him and said "Thank you Sir."

Gibbs clapped a hand on Spencer's shoulder "You don't have to call me Sir. Gibbs will be just fine."

Spencer nodded and JJ said "Alright Dave lets get back in the car. We will follow you Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded and led the way out of his house. He knew that his daughter would be happy to see her friends but he also knew that she was liable to bite one of their heads off if not all. His daughter was not a good patient and in that respect she took after him.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, adds to favorites and/or adds to story alerts! I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this story! The song titles in this chapter are dares from Cassie! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the songs.

Prompt: I'm Not Dead – Pink

Prompt: All that I'm Living for – Evanescence

JJ was the first one to walk into Emily's hospital room and as soon as she saw Emily her eyes filled with tears but she had to laugh when Emily said "JJ, stop the crying. I'm not dead so there is no reason for you to be crying."

Everyone laughed at this and JJ said "What on Earth are you trying to do to yourself Em? You need t o start eating and drinking. I know that you're hurting but you need to take care of yourself of the baby that you are carrying."

Emily glared at Dave who raised his hands and said "I didn't tell her I swear. It was your Dad who told her. And technically he didn't tell her but with what he did say she figured it out."

Emily sighed but nodded. "I know that I need too. Right now this baby is all that I'm living for. Hotch broke my heart into a million pieces and I don't know how to get it glued back together again."

Before anyone could say anything someone cleared their throats from the door and everyone turned around and stared in surprise who was standing at the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts and favorites that you all have left or added… I'm really happy that you are enjoying this story so much! Okay first off I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday but I was a little busy with a couple other stories as well as trying to get stuff done around the house seeming as we had a heck of a tornado… So I hope you all like this chapter… Secondly I have to say that my friend Cass aka LacytheDemonicDuck did an interview for my friend Tracia's aka ilovetvalot's forum called **_**"Chit Chat on Author's Corner" **_**it will be in the Getting to know you. If you haven't yet checked out Tracia's forum I suggest that you do as there is a lot of interesting stuff on there to read. Now on to the story! Also this story is done to a prompt dare from Katie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or CM! *Smirks* But I have Dave and Hotch both chained up to my desk! Just don't tell Cass or Katie!**

Prompt: Had Enough – Papa Roach

Emily looked up when she heard the knock on her door and her mouth dropped open when she saw who was standing there. All sorts of emotions started going through her at once and she wasn't sure which one she felt the most of and which one she felt the least on. She didn't even get a chance to say anything before Dave and her Dad were both swinging around with their fist and punching the person at the door.

Emily, JJ, and Spencer just watched in silence as Gibbs and Dave both took turns punching Hotch. Emily wanted to say stop it but she also knew that her word wouldn't work right now. Both Dave and Gibbs was pissed about how Hotch has treated her.

Finally she had enough and she yelled "Dad! Dave! Stop just stop!"

Gibbs and Dave both turned and looked at Emily and Gibbs said "Are you sure Princess?"

Emily gave her dad a small sad smile and said "Yes, Daddy I'm sure. I think you and Dave have punched him enough."

Dave growled and looked at Hotch and said "You may be my best friend but Emily is my Goddaughter. So help me if you hurt her more than you already have I will beat the living shit out of you best friend or not."

Hotch swallowed and then looked up at Dave and said "I've been looking for her. I don't want to hurt her. Now will someone tell me why she is in the hospital?"

Before anyone could say anything Emily said "Dave, Dad, Spence, and JJ can you leave the room for a few minutes please? I want to talk to Hotch alone."

Dave and Gibbs walked over and bent down to kiss Emily's head and then Gibbs turned back towards Hotch and snarled "If you so much as make my daughter cry I will kill you."

Hotch swallowed and nodded and then watched in silence as Spencer and JJ both gave Emily a hug and whisper something in her ear before they walked by him glaring as they exited the room behind Dave and Gibbs.

Emily put her hand up before Hotch can say anything and she looked at him with hate in her eyes as she said "Why are you here Hotch? How did you find me? Haven't you done enough to me already? Well let me tell you I have had enough. If all you are here for is to make me feel worse than I already do you can turn around and walk your sorry ass out of my hospital room and out of my life."

Hotch sucked in a breath and said "I'm not here to make you feel worse. I found you because one of the Nurses who work here knows Jessica and she told Jessica you were in here and Jessica told me. I just want to talk Emily."

Emily sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this conversation or not but yet she knew that she couldn't avoid it or him for forever. She opened up her eyes when she finally made up her mind.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… For those of you who don't know I will only be updating this story one to two times a week… I hope you will continue to read it…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song!

Prompt: Don't Close Your Eyes – Kix

"Then talk Hotch. You only have five minutes though. So you better make good use of those five minutes." Emily said. She wasn't ready for this but yet she knew she couldn't put it off either. The longer she put it off the more stress she would feel and she was told to stay stress free. She chuckled inwardly at that because her life was nothing but stressful.

Hotch walked over and took a seat beside Emily's hospital bed. He hated seeing her like this. He knew that she was in here because of him and it made him feel even worse than what he already did.

Hotch took in a deep breath. "Emily I was wrong. When you asked me if I regretted what we did I told you yes that I did. I was lying Emily. I could never regret making love to you. I love you Emily and I am in love with you. That is why I told you that I regretted it. I was trying to push you away because I was scared. I was scared of loving you as much as I do."

Emily closed her eyes on a wave of pain but didn't say anything. Her heart felt like it was breaking all over again. She didn't think she was going to get through this. She wasn't sure if she could.

"Emily open up your eyes and look at me. Don't close your eyes. I need for you to see my eyes when I say this next part to you. Please Emily. Please open up your eyes." Hotch pleaded. He could tell that what he was saying was hurting her and he didn't want to hurt her but he needed to get this out. If he didn't get it out now he never would.

Emily finally opened up her eyes and turned her head so that she could see into Hotch's eyes. "Fine my eyes are open. Now can you hurry up please? Your five minutes is almost up."

Hotch sighed but looked straight into Emily's eyes. "I want you in my life Emily. No that isn't right I need you in my life. These last few days have been hell and I have been looking for you and not succeeding in finding you. I didn't know if you were laying dead somewhere or if something bad had happened to you. I really am sorry for hurting you. When I hurt you I hurt myself as well. I thought that I was doing the best thing but now I realize that I was stupid. Can you ever forgive me? Will you ever be mine again?"

Emily had some thinking to do but she knew what she wanted. "I don't know if I will ever be yours again. I can tell you this much though Hotch. I miss having you as my friend and I want that back. So we will start with friendship and go from there. But I also want a couple days to think everything over? Can you give me that Hotch?"

Hotch stood up and bent over Emily and quickly kissed her head and then headed towards the hospital door but before he exited it he turned around towards Emily and said "I'll give you a couple days but if you don't call me within three days I know where you're at now. I will come for you."

Emily nodded and watched as he left her hospital room. Once he was out she put her hands on her stomach and smiled. She still loved Hotch and she probably always would but she didn't want him to feel trapped either.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… Sorry about the delay in updating but my CM muse ran away on me! Anyways this is just a short chapter and it will be a conversation between JJ and Emily… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song!

Prompt: Lean on Me – Bill Withers

JJ and Emily shared a room at her Dad's house the day she got out of the hospital. She desperately needed some girl time so JJ had told Dave that he could either bunk on his own or he could bunk with Spencer but JJ herself was staying with Emily. She could tell that her best friend needed to talk and she was going to make sure that Emily talked. It wasn't good that the older woman was keeping a lot in. If she kept doing that it was just going to make it so much worse.

"So Emily talk to me hun. Are you sure you're alright?" JJ asked. She wanted to ask more than that but she figured asking something easy first would maybe get Emily to open up to her.

Emily sighed and closed her eyes and said "JJ I'm fine honestly I am. I just have a lot that I need to work through in my head."

JJ smiled and hugged Emily. "Well talk it over with me honey. Lean on me for a change instead of holding it all inside yourself. What happened that made you run?"

Emily gave JJ a sad smile and said "Hotch and I slept together and then when I asked him if he regretted it he said he did. I love him JJ and I think I always have. I just couldn't take him saying that it was a mistake and that he regretted it. I knew I wasn't going to be able to look at him day in and day out and not think about the hurtful words he said to me. I knew that I didn't want to bring my baby up in that kind of environment."

JJ nodded. "I can understand that but you do know that you're eventually going to have to tell him. You can't keep this from him for much longer Emily. Because if you do and no matter how much he loves you and yes I'm saying he loves you I could tell today you will destroy any chance you have of a relationship with him."

Emily nodded and sighed again. "I know that JJ but how do I tell the man I'm in love with that I'm pregnant? I don't want to trap him. I want him to be with me because he wants to be with me. I don't want him to be with me out of some misguided sense of responsibility."

JJ smiled at that. "Emily trust me when I say that Hotch loves you. Is he an asshole? Yes. Does he deserve to get the shit beat out of him for what he's done? Yes. Does he love you enough to be with you just for you? Hell yes. You forget Emily if Hotch doesn't or don't love you he won't be with you. Remember he did go through that divorce with Haley even though there was Jack."

Emily hadn't thought about that but now that she was she knew JJ was right. "You're right JJ. I know I need to tell him. If I call him to come here tomorrow will you stay with me while I tell him?"

JJ pulled Emily into a hug and said "If that is what you want honey then that is what you will get. Now let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day I think."

Emily smiled and hugged JJ back and said "Thank you for being such a good friend. I love you and goodnight."

JJ chuckled. "Well you've been there when I need you so it's finally my turn. I love you too and goodnight."

Emily laid awake thinking for a while but finally fell asleep after she came up with some sort of a plan.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello all this is Live-4-CM. I'm Angel N Darkness's cousin. I'm writing this because at the moment she can't. Earlier today she was driving and was in a car accident. Her car flipped and she was flown to the hospital by Care Flight. As of now all of her stories are on hold just until she gets better. Thank you all and have a good day.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Yes I know it's been four months since I've updated this story but I was in an accident and then I just couldn't focus on this story so I started others... Now here is the fun chapter! LMAO... Okay on with the story now... LMAO...

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song...

Prompt: I Cross My Heart – George Strait

Emily got up in the morning and showered and then got back in bed and pulled her cell phone out. She was too chicken to actually call Hotch so she sent him a text asking him to come over so that they could talk. She felt as if she was holding her breath as she waited on his reply and when she got it her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest since it said he would be right here. She started to panic and then remembered that it was Hotch and that he wouldn't hurt her physically. She just hoped that he wouldn't hurt her emotionally again.

She took in a deep breath and yelled "JJ."

She felt as if she waited for an hour but it was only a minute before JJ appeared in her bedroom and said "What is it Emily?"

Emily gave JJ a wobbly smile. "Hotch is on his way. I couldn't bring myself to call him so I texted him. He's on his way now. God, JJ I can't do this. I can't destroy his life with telling him that he's going to be a father again."

JJ sighed and walked over to Emily's bed and sat down on the edge of it beside her. "Emily everything will be just fine and you know it. You need to calm down or you're going to work yourself up and that isn't a good thing. Remember you can't just think of yourself. You have a little one inside of you that you're carrying and he or she needs his or her Mommy to stay calm."

Emily nodded and took in a deep breath but before she could say anything a voice from the doorway said "What do you mean her or his Mommy? Emily are you pregnant?"

Emily's eyes widened and she looked at JJ in shock before her eyes flew to the person at the door. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Hotch standing there with his own mouth dropped slightly open and his eyes wide. She groaned and closed her eyes. In all the ways that she planned on telling Hotch that he was going to become a father again this was not one of them. He must have already been close when she sent him that text. She opened her eyes again and saw that Hotch was still rooted to the spot.

JJ got up off of the bed and looked at Emily. "Talk to him Emily. You both need to talk."

Emily sighed but nodded and watched as JJ walked out of her bedroom after stopping for a second to put her hand on Hotch's shoulder before continuing out of her bedroom.

She looked up at Hotch and said in a whisper "You may as well come on in Hotch. We need to talk."

Hotch nodded and walked over to the bed that Emily was lying in and sat down beside her. He couldn't stop himself from taking her hands in his. The thought of her being pregnant by him made him light hearted and happy. He was hoping that he heard correctly and that Emily was pregnant with his son or daughter. He knew that he had a lot to make up for but he still couldn't help but hope that what he heard JJ say was true.

Hotch brought one of Emily's hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of it and then looked her in the eyes. "You didn't answer my question Emily. Are you pregnant? If so how far along?"

Emily looked into Hotch's eyes and saw the love he felt for her and in that second she knew that everything would be alright. "Yes, Aaron I'm pregnant. I'm thirteen weeks along. The night you broke it off with me is the night I was going to tell you that we were going to be parents."

Hotch's heart started thumping in his chest and then a grin spread across his face and he pulled Emily to him and into his arms. "I'm so sorry for everything Emily. I cross my heart that I will make up for every ounce of pain that I caused you. I love you Emily. I will love this baby. I can't believe we're going to be parents! Jack is going to be so excited when he finds out that he's going to be a big brother."

Emily chuckled at Hotch's enthusiasm. "I thought that you wouldn't take the news so well but you have proved me wrong. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you even after you broke things off. I just didn't want you to feel trapped and to top it off I was hurting. I knew that if I told you right then I would only be telling you because of the anger and hurt I was feeling."

Hotch nodded and pulled back a little to look into Emily's eyes so she could see the truth shining in his eyes. "I'm not mad at you Emily. I understand why you didn't tell me. If I'm upset with anyone it's myself because of how much I hurt you. I know that I can never take away the hurt and pain I caused but I hope that you'll allow me to try to make up for it. How are you feeling?"

Emily gave Hotch a small smile. "I feel as if I've been run over by some kind of truck. The Doctor has me on bed rest because of how sick I was. He wants to make sure that the baby is alright. Unfortunately I still have morning sickness but that will hopefully pass soon."

Hotch grimaced at that. "I'm so sorry that I haven't been by your side helping you. I hope from now on you know that you can count on me."

Emily nodded and squeezed Hotch's hand. "I know that I can Aaron. Will you stay with me while I rest a bit? I'm feeling nauseas."

Hotch nodded and scooted Emily over on her bed and then kicked his shoes off and got in the bed beside her. As soon as he laid down he smiled because Emily put her head on his chest. He kissed her on the head and then soon after both him and Emily were asleep.


End file.
